Winston Churchill
Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill, was a lieutenant colonel of the Royal Scots Fusiliers in World War I. He rose to fame as the World War II leader of Great Britain. Besides World War I, Churchill saw service in the Third Anglo-Afghan War, the Mahdist War, and the Second Boer War. In the Second Boer War, he was captured after a heroic confrontation between himself and Boer forces. He later escaped captivity and travelled 300 miles to find help, which made him a minor hero in his homeland. After the Second Boer War, he went on to fight in World War I and became Prime Minister of Britain in May of 1940. Churchill led his country to victory against Nazi Germany and was admired by his people so much that he was re-elected as Prime Minister in October 1951. Battle vs. Charles de Gaulle (by LordStaypuffed95) It was a mild day in the hills of Western Europe. Sir Winston Churchill and four of his Royal Scots Fusiliers were on patrol along a dirt road that would eventually leading Paris. About a half an hour had passed when Churchill noticed some movement off into the distance. The small British group looked on, and realized it was a small encampment made up of a group of Free French Forces, with a tall figure standing in the middle of the group. Churchill realizes who this figure is, it's Charles de Gaulle, his French nemesis. Churchill orders his men to ready the Lewis Gun, but with the sudden movement of Churchill's men, de Gaulle notices them and shouts "Regardez, en Colombie, au loin! Prêt vos armes et le feu!". The French soldiers grab their weapons and jump into an abondoned trench nearby just as the Lewis Gun starts raining lead down upon them. Churchill and his men advace to the trench under support fire from the Lewis Gun, and enter the trench. Before Churchill's feet hit the ground the Lewis Gun falls silent as the crack of a MAS-36 sounds from the far end of the trench. With his Lewis Gunner dead, and the sound of de Gaulle and his troops approaching in the trench, Churchill and his men go on the offensive with their SMLE No.1 Mk III*'s, killing a Free French Forces soldier in the distance. Then de Gaulle's machine gunner moves out from behind a sandbag barrier and opens up with his FM 24/29, killing two Royal Scots Fusiliers almost instantly. The French machine gunner's FM 24/29 runs empty and de Gaulle, and the two other Free French Forces soldiers provide cover with their MAS-36s. Churchill's last remaning ally fires his SMLE No.1 Mk III*, killing the partially exposed French machine gunner, but in turn is wounded in the chest by de Gaulle's MAS-36. Churchill steps out to help his ally and kills another French soldier with his SMLE No.1 Mk III*. De Gaulle and his last soldier retreat further down the trench as Churchill attempts to help his fallen comrade, but it is too late, the last Royal Scots Fusilier had succumbed to his wound. Churchill, now enraged, runs after the de Gaulle and catches a glimpse of the last French soldier left. Churchill fires his SMLE No.1 Mk III* and blows the soldiers skull apart. De Gaulle hears his soldier fall and runs into a dug out area in the right side of the trench and proceeds to hide behind some crates in this dug out area, discard his now empty MAS-36in exchange for his Modèle 1935A, and lay in wait for Churchill to come by. Churchill, now moving slowly along the sides of the trench with his Mauser C96 in place of his empty SMLE No.1 Mk III*, walks past the crates in the dug out, and as de Gaulle squeezes the trigger of his Modèle 1935A, Churchill rolls out of the way, accidentally dropping his Mauser C96 in the process. De Gaulle prepares to fire again at Churchill, who rushes the tall French colonel in an attempt to tackle him to the ground. Churchill only manages to stun the Frenchman, who accidentally fires a shot in the air from his Modèle 1935A. De Gaulle retalliates by slamming Churchill against the crates he was using as cover earlier. Churchill, now lying on the ground, reaches for his Mauser C96, but it is too late for the British officer, de Gaulle shoots Churchill in the temple with his Modèle 1935A, killing him instantly. De Gaulle then rises his Modèle 1935A in the air and shouts "Vive la France!". in victory. Expert's Opinion I'm not suprised at all that de Gaulle won. He simply used more efficient tactics in battle than Churchill, and was able to make his less advanced weapons more effective against his British foes. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites